Conclusions
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: This is the last part of the 4 part series of the saga of Mirouku and Sesshomaru. Things are never what you expect them to be when the Lord of the Western Lands and a human monk are involved. I hope you have enjoyed their journey.
1. Chapter 1

Conclusions

I don't own the characters or title from InuYasha -I don't make any money from this either

This is a continuation of the Series - part 4 after Theories

Speculation in the demon world was that the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru had gone soft in taking a human for a mate. It would only be a matter of time before that would be put to the test, either by rivals for his position or Naraku would put an end to him. Sesshomaru had expected there would be opposition to his choice of mate, and when the time came, he would take appropriate action.

The honeymoon period only lasted a few months when the first challenger to Lord Sesshomaru's station as Lord of the Western Lands came forward. His cousin, his father's brother's youngest son was the first to challenge. "You have disgraced our family name; you have insulted the clan and all InuDemons. You are not fit to be Lord." The proverbial gauntlet had been thrown down and Sesshomaru was quick to pick it up.

He had known this cousin as children, trained together at the castle. This upstart had always been jealous of Sesshomaru and now, he wanted Sesshomaru's title. Well, family or not, this was a challenge and all challenges were to the death. There were no formal rules for challenges in the demon world, once a challenge was issued, the fight began. Sesshomaru merely took out Tokijin and cut his cousin down. End of challenge.

It took a dozen similar challengers making the same foolish mistake before everyone realized that Sesshomaru not only hadn't 'gone soft' but was just as powerful and just as ruthless, if not moreso. Taking a human mate was probably the best thing that Lord Sesshomaru had done in maintaining his rank and station. The challenges  
stopped and again, proper respect was being given to the InuDemon Lord.

As for his human mate, he wasn't being too well received outside the castle walls by the demon world either. Miroku had used that wind tunnel in his hand to defeat many demons along the way in his quest to find and defeat Naraku. That didn't stop after the mating ceremony and Sesshomaru didn't try to curb his mate's ability to use that cursed thing either. One used what one had in battle, and if the wind tunnel worked, then he used  
it

Miroku had his share of run-ins with demons too, but his were a bit more precarious with the InuDemons. He had no qualms about using the wind tunnel on demons, but now he was married to the Lord of the Western Lands, and the head InuDemon in all of Japan. That put a whole different spin on things. Did he use the wind tunnel on InuDemons or not, would Sesshomaru be upset if he did?

That question got put to the test one lazy autumn afternoon when Miroku was out collecting leaves with Rin. Sesshomaru was away on business and the two humans were out alone in the forest. Suddenly a group of three InuDemons attacked them. One tried to grab Rin as the others charged toward Miroku. Rin ran from her attacker toward Ah-Un who was grazing nearby. She stumbled, screamed and fell. Miroku dodged his attackers and just before the third grabbed Rin, Miroku uncovered his wind tunnel and sucked the offender into his hand. The other two tried to grab Miroku's hand to stop him from doing any more harm when a flash of flame burned them from behind. The two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, had heard the screams, stopped grazing and came flying to the rescue.

Miroku ran to Rin, who was just getting up. She was unharmed, just shaken. They both collected the specimens they already had, mounted Ah-Un and returned to the castle. Once home, they reported what happened to Jaken who was most upset, more that Miroku used his wind tunnel on InuDemons than on the attack itself. He just knew that Lord Sesshomaru would be even more upset.

That night, when Sesshomaru returned to the castle, the report was given of the day's events. Of course, Jaken's spin on it made it sound like Miroku just sucked the poor InuDemon in without just cause. Rin's version, naturally, was what really happened. Sesshomaru was duly upset, but not because Miroku used his wind tunnel but because  
his mate and his 'ward' were in danger. By now, Sesshomaru knew that any accounts of events would be tainted by Jaken's dislike for the humans, but even this was below that toad. It was time this matter was laid to rest.

"Jaken, for the last time, you will start respecting my mate and my..." He hesitated for a split second. What was he going to call Rin? He always thought of her as his' ward', but she thought of Miroku and him as her fathers and even had started calling them such. He never corrected her. Well, it was time to make the decision. "daughter."

Jaken fainted. Rin clapped and grinned from ear to ear. Sesshomaru just called her his daughter. After almost two years together, he finally thought of her as his daughter. She was so happy.

Jaken finally came to when Sesshomaru poured a pitcher of water over his head. "Now, there will be no more of this. Respect my family or you may leave my employ."

"Yyyyes, Milord." was all he could say as he bent over as far as he could in supplication.

"Good, now go get Lord Miroku, I need to see him. And take Lady Rin to her room. It's time for bed." He turned to the little dark-haired girl who was still grinning from ear to that she was smiling from his admonishment of Jaken he told her to "wipe that smile off your face. Now off to bed."

Rin, tried her best to not smile, but it was hard. She ran over, gave her 'father' a hug and trotted off to her bedroom."Come on Master Jaken, it's bedtime. I want you to read me a story."

The little toad demon was not happy, but he sighed and followed the little girl out the door. There was no need to get Miroku because he was coming down the hall as they were leaving the room, but Jaken did state "Milord wants to see you, Sir."

Miroku nodded and went to Sesshomaru's study. Once inside, he closed the door and stood at attention on the opposite side of Sesshomaru's desk. He noticed the wet spot on the floor, unsure how it got there but decided to let it go for now. " You wanted to see me Sesshomaru?" Miroku was visibly shaking and his voice had a sound of panic in it.  
The day's events were weighing heavy on his mind now. Would Sesshomar be upset that he used the wind tunnel to kill an InuDemon? What would his reaction be?

Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork to see Miroku and thought his mate was going to keel over. He got up, walked around the desk and grabbed Miroku firmly, but gently, but the upper arms and led him to a nearby chair to sit him down. He then knelt beside his mate. "Are you injured? Did you not tell Jaken of an injury you sustained today in the fight with those Inu?"

Miroku just stared at Sesshomaru. So Jaken told him of the fight, but did Jaken tell him everything? "No, I wasn't hurt. But... did Jaken tell you that I...I...I.." How could he say that he used his wind tunnel on clan members?

"Tell me what, that you used the wind tunnel to save Rin? Is that what you are afraid to tell me?"

Could Sesshomaru read my mind? Did he know that was what was bothering me about what happened? "Hai. I did use the wind tunnel. Rin had fallen and I was too far from her to do anything else so I... I... just didn't ..." Sesshomaru cut him off.

" When in battle, we use what we have. In your case, you use the wind tunnel. It is part of you." He took Miroku's face in his hand and made sure his mate was staring directing into his eyes. "If you hadn't used that, Rin might be hurt or dead. You might also be hurt or dead. Ah-Un would not have gotten there in time to save both of you.  
You did exactly what you needed to do. So calm down. I am not upset. It matters not if the attackers were Inu or not, attackers are attackers."

Miroku let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and all the tension of the day, and stress of waiting for Sesshomaru to come home to the news of the day floated away like sakura petals in the spring wind.

They had never really talked in detail about his wind tunnel and when Sesshomaru wanted or didn't want him to use it. It never occured to him that it was necessary, but perhaps now it was. "You use the wind tunnel to fight in your battles as necessary. It is part of you, it is your weapon, like my energy whip is part of me." He was very matter of fact about this. Then, in a total turn, and unexpectedly he added, " However, I only have one unbreakable rule that you will never use that wind tunnel to interfere with my battles. I fight my own fights.. If you interfere in that way with my fights, I will kill you."

That started an argument that lasted for hours, Miroku being brought to tears at one point. What if it came down to Naraku vs Sesshomaru and Naraku was winning? What if Sesshomaru was near death and the only way out or to save him was for Miroku to use the wind tunnel to finally suck Naraku into it? The ultimate battle had to be bringing Naraku down, defeating him at all costs. The answer was always the same: "You will never use that wind tunnel to interfere with my battles. If you do I will kill you." Exhausted and on the verge of collapse, Miroku knew he could not sway Sesshomaru's mind and finally, albeit reluctantly, agreed. He would never use his wind tunnel to save Sesshomaru in a fight.

That was the only real argument the two had had in their entire married life, and Sesshomaru won. Then again, was there ever any doubt he would? Of course, to make up for having his mate in tears- terrified that some day he would be put in that particular position and be totally helpless- Sesshomaru had to do the only thing that he knew would  
appease Miroku...a long night of terrific makeup sex.

Boy was that night something else. (No, you won't get to know all the glorious details. Just know that Miroku and Sesshomaru slept all the next day into the next evening before getting up to eat dinner).

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Conclusions Chapter 2

Dinner that evening was unusually quiet, even for the stoic demon lord and his mate. One would have thought that after a night of makeup sex and then sleeping in all day, the atmosphere in the castle would have been much lighter. Something was brewing and even Rin could tell that things were not right with her 'parents'. Not being one to hold her tongue, the precocious eight year old finally broke the tension. In her shrill little voice she asked "Papa Miroku, are you and Father Sesshomaru mad at one another?"

Miroku hesitated to answer, but Sesshomaru could wait no longer. "Rin, tomorrow we are sending you Kaede for a few weeks. You will stay there until we come to bring you home. InuYasha will be here in the morning to get you."

Rin was confused. "Why are you sending me away? Have I done something to upset you?"

"You have been asking to see your friends. Kohaku is already there. Miroku and I have something we must do, and it is best that you not be here while we... It is just best that you take a vacation. Now, no more questions." That was all Sesshomaru would say. And when the Demon Lord said no more questions, Rin knew, no more questions. Besides, she really did want to see her extended family and it would be fun.

The little girl gave a wide grin, "Okay." There was no more discussion on the matter.

Dinner was still quite tense, but it was over fairly quickly. Rin was excused to go pack and then off to bed. Once she was gone, Miroku turned to his mate. "I'm sorry that I made you come down here tonight. You were right, you should have had dinner in our room. I will see Rin off tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded, and as he tried to get up, he faltered. Miroku grabbed his arm to steady him. They made their way back to their room, fortunately no one from the household staff saw them. Once there, Miroku got his mate to the bed so he could lay down. "You must tell me how to help you in this time."

The normally steadfast and strong Inudemon looked weak and helpless. "I will be feverish, but most of all, very demanding of you. All breakable items must be removed from the room. Only the bed, that table over there are to be left in the room. Make sure there are extra linens and towels. I will require much water to drink but I will not be able to eat much, except in rare lucid moments. Then I will only consume raw meat. No one is to be on this floor of the castle except you, me and Jaken. At all times, the door to this chamber must be locked and only you may unlock the door. Take my key and under no circumstances, no matter what I say or threaten, do no let me out of this room. There is a green vial in the armiore there, get it out."

Miroku went to the giant oak armiore, unlocked it with the brass key in the lock and removed the only glass vial on the middle shelf. "This one?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Bring it here."

Giving the vial that was two-thirds filled with an unknown liquid to Sesshomaru, the demon lord took it and removed the topper. He swallowed a small amount of the liquid that was inside it and returned the topper to it. "Once a day, in the evening, put a small amount of the liquid in my mouth. Whether I am awake or not, put it in my mouth. It will make the symptoms more tolerable."

Miroku nodded. He took the vial and placed it back in the armoire, locked it. Since the armoire seemed to be firmly attached to the wall, it too would remain in the room. He then went out into the hall and called for Jaken. "It's that time for Lord Sesshomaru. Have servants come in and remove all the breakables from the room immediately. Leave only the oak table and the bed. Bring me ten changes of linens and a dozen towels." The toad demon turned to leave when Miroku called him back. "Jaken, you have been through this with him before, I have not, so I am counting on you to help me with him."

Jaken bowed. "I have served Milord faithfully for over a thousand years, and this is nothing new to me. I will take good care of him. It will not be easy for him, but now he has a mate, so it should be easier." Then the toad was off and in short turn he could be heard barking orders to the specific staff who soon came running up to clear the room.

It didn't take long before the massive bedchamber was devoid of almost everything, just the oversized bed and round oak table remained. Jaken had a servant bring the required linens and towels up and once handed off to Miroku, the orders were given that no one beside Jaken was permitted on the fourth level of the castle. Then the bedroom doors were shut and Miroku locked them.

All this got done in less than half an hour, and in that time, Sesshomaru was in bed, virtually unconscious. "Well, I guess I'm going to find out what it's like when the great and powerful Sesshomaru goes into heat!" Miroku stood at the foot of the bed he shared with his mate and looked at him. It was going to be a long and very interesting ten days.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Conclusions Chapter 3

InuYasha was there bright and early the next day to get Rin. It was difficult to keep secrets from Rin but she wouldn't understand what was happening to her Father, and it was best she not be around for what was to come. InuYasha understood and agreed that Rin didn't need to be near his brother at a time like that. He questioned the wisdom of Miroku being around his brother now. After all, Sesshomaru was a real bastard when he was in heat and could easily kill Miroku if things went poorly. Miroku thanked his friend for his concern but assured him that he would be okay. After another hour catching up on the gossip with all of this friends, he gave Rin a kiss and wished them both a safe journey; promising Rin that her parents would come get her in two weeks.

The first four days were not as bad as Miroku expected. Sesshomaru slept about twenty two hours a day. When he was awake, he was drinking a lot of water, eating a little raw meat (lamb was his favorite- who knew) and sitting in a tub of cold water. At precisely 6:00 PM, as if he was looking at a clock, he demanded his dose of the liquid from the vial in the armoire. Immediately after taking that, he fell back asleep. He was weak, by Sesshomaru standards, requiring some help to stand, walk, get into and out of the tub. Surprisingly, he did not act like he was weak or mind being helped. Perhaps it was because it was his mate helping him and he was in the privacy of his own bedchamber. Miroku started to wonder how in his sixteen hundred years of life, how many times he had gone into heat? And in all those times, where he had been? Did he come home to the castle and the security of this room? If he was out in the wilds of the feudal Japan, where could he go for privacy, and worst of all, if he needed the kind of help that he was getting here, how did he survive? Those were questions that perhaps he could ask his mate at some later time. For now, he was just glad that the safety and security of the castle were here for Sesshomaru at this time. Miroku was also very glad that he was human and never had to go through this kind of torment.

The fifth day of Sesshomaru's hellacious heat took a surprising turn. He woke up around noon voraciously hungry. Miroku sent for Jaken to get Sesshomaru his meal of raw lamb and he got him several pitchers of water to drown his insatiable thirst. After eating a very hearty meal, Sesshomaru wanted his cold, almost icy bath. This time, he wanted Miroku to join him in the tub. Fortunately, the tub in the master's chamber was oversized and the two had spent many times in there together, but this was quite a different time and Miroku didn't relish taking a cold bath with his mate. Sesshomaru was quite feverish, and Miroku chalked the request up to some sort of delirium, but Sesshomaru kept assuring his mate that he knew exactly what he was asking. It was a back and forth repartee between the two, Sesshomaru conjoling his mate to enter the tub with him and Miroku making excuses why he couldn't do it. Eventually, Miroku won.

Sesshomaru got out of the tub after about half an hour. Miroku offered him his towel, as usual, but the mate declined it this time. Instead, he just took Miroku by the hand, and dripping ice-cold water droplets on the marble floor of the bath pulled his mate back into the bedchamber and flung him onto the bed. "I want you to take me, now! I need this."

Miroku was in shock. Did he just hear his mate, the lord of the manor, the most high Seme Demon Lord Sesshomaru tell his Uke mate to take him?

"What are you waiting for?" Not bothering to untie the belt, he just ripped off Miroku's yukata as if it was made of paper. He gazed down at the shocked human and realized he wasn't at all ready to 'take him' so he did the only thing he could thing of, he went down on him. Sesshomaru spread Miroku's legs exposing his most private areas for him to find. He lifted the soft member to his mouth and sucked it in, much like one sucked in a strand of spaghetti. Then he started sucking hard, not being the least bit gentle, wanting to pump the limp cock to hardness as quickly as possible. He was like some kind of machine, sucking then stretching the ever growing cock, then taking his hot tongue and licking the now throbbing vein that ran from the base to the swelling head. All the while, Miroku was yelling at Sesshomaru, but he didn't much care.

When the shaft started to stiffen and the head dripped precum, Sesshomaru changed his tactics. He had enough of a his mate's cock hard enough for his means, so he rose up, climbed on the bed and straddled the still quite dazed human. Not paying much attention to anything Miroku was doing or saying, the demon took the now hard member, positioned it at his own anus and in a very unceremonious combined motion, sat back on it and shoved up his ass.

Sesshomaru yelped in pain at the intrustion of a large cock entering an unprepared anal cavity, completely impaling himself on eight inches of Miroku's thickness. Miroku screamed out as his own hardness was being manipulated into a vise-like cavity that was now squeezing him in ways it had never been forced into before. Both males froze for what seemed like an eternity before the initial shock and intensity of pain passed.

It was actually only about a minute, before both exhaled breaths neither knew they were holding and were able to relax. Once their bodies were able to calm a bit, the pain subsided. Shock value gone, Sesshomaru's glarey eyes stared down at Miroku's tear-filled ones. It didn't quite register to Sesshomaru why Miroku was crying, and in this stage of heat, he couldn't really care. All he knew is that he needed this. Miroku, part pain, part shock, also knew that Sesshomaru wasn't really responsible for what was happening. Still, he didn't like what was happening, but he knew he had no choice, so he went along with it. Nothing was said, but a clawed hand reached up and wiped a wayward tear from Miroku's face. Miroku stroked that hand and tried to smile. It seemed to be a sign to Sesshomaru that his mate was alright and from there, things got heated again.

Sesshomaru started rocking his hips back and forth, grabbing onto the bedding for support, grinding hard against Miroku's groin. It was so intense that his hardened balls were bouncing off Miroku's which were becoming painfully hard, and the friction of Sesshomaru's sack rubbing against his was not making matters any better. To try and alleviate the pain, Miroku moved his hips from side to side. This caused his cock which was fully encased inside his mate's hot, tight ass to hurt more. He needed more movement, so he changed direction and started pumping up and down. At first, slowly moving in and out of Sesshomaru, not quite taking his throbbing, hot shaft all the way out, and then forcing it back in as hard as he could. Over and over, he thrust in and out of that hotness. Soon, it wasn't quite so tight, and his thrusting became easier. The easier it became, the harder and faster he could thrust.

When Miroku changed his movements, Sesshomaru changed his also. He started moving in slow, steady circular motions, trying to get as much feel of his mate as he could. The thrusting at first was both painful and joyous. Yes, it hurt because Sesshomaru had never been uke to anyone before, therefore it was virgin territory, but this is was he wanted, what he needed and it felt fucking great. He didn't know why, but it was the most amazing feeling he ever had. Then the thrusts became faster and harder. Little by little, he was able to relax and it wasn't as painful and he was able to really enjoy what was happening. He started moving faster and faster in his circular movements as the thrusts became heavier. Suddenly, on a particularly hard thrust inward, something Miroku's cock hit made Sesshomaru scream out, not in pain but unexplicible pleasure. "AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

Miroku wasn't sure what his mate was saying until he repeated it over and over. Then he realized, on certain thrusts, and at certain gyrations from Sesshomaru, he must have brushed the prostate, those overly sensative nerves that were driving the demon to euphoria. Miroku did exactly what he was commanded to do. He grabbed Sesshomaru by the hips and tried to control the gyrations in time with his thrusts. As he pushed hard into the demon, he twisted his hips and pulled him down onto him. Over and over, he got the same reaction.

Another reaction was also obtained. Sesshomaru's own cock was engorged and soon ready to explode. Miroku wanted this to be the best experience for both of them, even if it was the only time it could be this way. He wanted them to come together. He took one hand from his mate's hip, and without stopping any other movements, took hold of the enlarged shaft that was now pointed directly at his chest and started pumping it with his hand. With each thrust up and down of his cock inside his lover, his hand matched on Sesshomaru's shaft. Faster and faster, the rhythm went. Sesshomaru's gyrations kept time with each thrust. Up and down, round and round, faster, harder, up, down, round, up, down, round... Then with a mighty roar to the gods, both men came. Miroku was deep inside Sesshomaru, his back arched high , his head thrown back into the bedding, his chest covered with his mate's essence. Sesshomaru threw his head and body backward, almost laying on the bed, still impaled on Miroku, grabbing the bedding with white knuckled hands. Both men were heaving, gasping for breath, sweat drenching the bedding and their bodies from head to toe. As Miroku's shaft finally relaxed, he slipped out of Sesshomaru who then totally collapsed onto the bed.

It took Miroku a good half hour to recover from the ordeal. Sesshomaru fell asleep where he collapsed on the bed, and Miroku didn't have the heart to try and wake him. He slipped out of bed and made way to the hot springs outside the couple's bedchamber. When he came back in, he got wash cloths and towels and gave his mate a quick washing, then managed to change the linens (with a bit of difficulty- but he didn't wake the slumbering demon lord). That done, he climbed into bed with his mate and he too fell asleep.

What happened in the aftermath, well, that's for another chapter.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Conclusions Chapter 4

Night fell and the two lords were still asleep from the afternoon's activities. When daybreak came and there was still no sign from even Miroku, Jaken became a bit concerned. He knew he wasn't supposed to bother his master unless called for, but he was beginning to get wonder, much to his happiness, if Lord Sesshomaru had killed off his human mate in the depth of rage that his heat caused. Somewhat lost in that daydream, he carelessly spoke outloud his thought, "Oh wouldn't it be wonderful if milord finally got rid of that pesky human?"

Several very sharp raps on his head brought the miniature toad demon out of his reverie. "And which pesky human would that be, Jaken? That wouldn't by any chance be this one, would it?" Standing behind the dazed green demon stood the very human he was wishing had met his demise. He looked quite ragged, eyes bloodshot, hair dissheveled, wearing only a yukata and not even having sandals on his feet; quite unlike he had ever seen the human before.

"Wwwhhhyyy, no Milord, Miroku. I would never wish any harm to you. hehehe." The little demon was turning all shades of red now, kowtowing to his master's mate. "Why would you think anything like that? Really sire, I have no idea wherever you got such a foolish idea." Jaken started rambling on and on.

"Enough Jaken!" Miroku knew how Sesshomaru's right-hand man, servant, whatever he was, felt about him, and to be honest, he really had stopped caring a long time ago. Right now, all he wanted was some breakfast. "Just get me something to eat and fetch Sesshomaru's things for the day, and make it quick. He has been rather ... well, never mind how he has been, just get what we need and hurry."

Miroku turned and all but ran back up to their room leaving Jaken wondering what exactly was going on there. "Well, that was uncalled for. He certainly has spent far too much time with Milord's brother, that's for certain. Still... " rubbing the bumps on his head, " I best be getting milords' breakfast. And off he scampered to the castle kitchen.

Sesshomaru who was impatiently waiting Miroku's return. "What took you so long?"

Walking over to the armoire, Miroku unlocked it, got out the green vial and handed it to his mate. "Take this, you'll feel better. Jaken is getting us our food." He watched the visibily shaking demon sip some of the liquid before handing the vial back to him.

As Miroku was putting the vial away and locking the armoire, he turned to Sesshomaru and said, "About yesterday..."  
Golden eyes turned crimson red and the demon lord started smiling at his mate. Sesshomaru got up on his hands and knees and looked like he was about to pounce his mate again when there was a knock at the door.

"Milord, I have brought your food."

For the first time that he could remember, Miroku was glad for Jaken's interruption. He quickly went to the door and unlocked it. Opening the door, Jaken started in with the tray of food when he saw Sesshomaru on the bed. "Milord? Are you alright? " He then looked to Miroku who was visibly pale. "Miroku-san, I suggest you get out of here right away.." He quickly put the tray on the large oak table, got behind Miroku and pushed him out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Once outside, Miroku and Jaken just leaned against the door and sighed. It took a couple of minutes before either moved or spoke. Finally Jaken broke the silence. "Milord, what did you say to him to make him turn like that?"

Miroku just looked at Jaken. He didn't want to tell him what happened the day before, or what was about to happen again today."Jaken, you have been with Sesshomaru for a very long time."

"Over a thousand years, hai"

"Tell me, has he ever been like this before. I mean when he went into heat?"

Jaken thought for few seconds. "No, I cannot recall it ever being like this. Then again, he never had a mate before. It is said that once you have a mate, it is more intense, the need to have a child."

"A Child? What does that have to do with anything Jaken? Sesshomaru is a male and so am I." Miroku was really confused now.

"Stupid human, you only think in human terms. You must start to think in demon terms. Some male demons are just as capable of having children as females are. Royal demons often mate males to males for alliance purposes, therefore males must be able to conceive. If there is to be a male heir, Milord Sesshomaru will have to be the one to bear the child. You certainly cannot."

Miroku was in shock. Was it possible? Could Sesshomaru be trying to get pregnant? This was just too much to imagine. No wonder he got upset.

"Thank you Jaken. I think I can take it from here. I won't be needing anything else today. If I want anything else to eat I will come to the kitchen myself later." With that, Miroku carefully opened the bedroom door and slipped back in, locking it behind him.

Once inside, he found Sesshomaru still on the bed, same position, waiting for him. His eyes had reverted back to a golden yellow, and his breathing was more normal now. The medicine from the vial must have started to take effect, is the conclusion that Miroku had. He carefully approached the bed. "So, you want a bath or another go-round like yesterday?"

A week later, things were pretty much back to normal at the castle. Sesshomaru emerged from the fourth floor bedchamber for the first time in almost two weeks looking refreshed and ready to get back to the everyday duties of being Lord of the Western Lands. Just by looking at him, no one would ever know he had just been through the trials and tribulations of heat. Miroku wasn't about to talk about those hellacious two weeks. He was just looking forward to going to Kaede's village and bringing Rin home. He missed her terribly. A sense of normalcy is what was needed now.

Since he had been incognito for so long, there were some things that needed taken care of before they could leave to get Rin, so the trek to the village was postponed another three days. In that time, the bedchamber was completely scrubbed from top to bottom and before all the furniture was brought back in, he had the walls painted a pale blue. He had gotten sick of staring at those white walls the last two weeks and Sesshomaru told him it was only fair that he could do a little decorating in there. Paint was as far as decorating was allowed, but at least it was something different. Of course, new bed linens were going to make their way in there too!

Finally, the day came for Sesshomaru and Miroku to leave to go get Rin. It would be a two day journey to the village and they would stay for a couple of days to visit with Miroku's friends before returning home. The couple were going to walk there, but since Rin would be returning with them, Ah-Un would be going along so the little girl could ride back with them. It was going to be so nice and leisurely. And that is exactly how it all started. Miroku and Sesshomaru left the castle alone, leaving Jaken behind to tend to matters back home.

They were happy to spend some quiet time out in the late autumn air. It was still quite warm for October here in the western part of Japan. The leaves were mostly gone from the trees, but the birds had not yet started migrating to warmer climates. Chrysanthimums of various colors grew wild here. It was a scene picture postcards were made of. The two were walking quietly through the mainly flat terrain, the two-headed dragon following closely behind. The only way anyone would know these two unlikely men were actually together would be from the occasional times that the tall silver-haired one would wrap his arm around the other's shoulder and pull him close.

At night, they made camp under the autumn stars. A campfire was easily lit, thanks to Ah-Un's breath. The dragon provided extra sentry for the pair as they rested by the fire. Sesshomaru's normally stoic demeanor set aside as he cuddled with his mate. Mokomoko wrapped the pair in a furry blanket. It was reminiscent of the first night they had spent together after Sesshomaru proposed to Miroku.

Morning's light brought a brisk wind. It didn't seem to bother the demon lord, but his human mate was another subject. Fortunately, there were blankets stashed on the dragon and one was taken to be wrapped around Miroku's shoulders. A quick breakfast and camp was broken. By late in the day, the couple would be in Kaede's village and reunited with their daughter.

Just before dusk, the pair strolled into the village,leaving Ah-Un just outside to graze. Rin was outside playing with Kohaku when she saw them walking toward her. "Papa Miroku! Father Sesshomaru! You're here! You're here!" She ran to them and jumped into Miroku's waiting arms.

InuYasha, Kaede, Kagome, and Sango all came out to greet their friends. InuYasha was the first to say anything. "Figures you'd get here just in time for supper."

"It's nice to see you too, Little Brother."

Once all the niceties were done, they all entered Kaede's hut to sit for dinner. It was cozy and everyone was in good spirits. There was a stew being served. It smelled delicious and everyone stated how hungry they were, even Sesshomaru. But when Sesshomaru got his bowl, he took one whiff , dropped his bowl and ran from the hut.

Miroku and InuYasha chased after him. They finally found him out in the woods behind the huts. InuYasha was pissed that his brother had wasted a good bowl of food,"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with you. Kaede made that just for you and Miroku?"

The demon turned, eyes glassy and, very unceremoniously, threw up all over him.

Miroku almost laughed but knew better, then he got concerned. Sesshomaru never -ever- got sick. "Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

Sesshomaru looked up at his mate and said nothing, but the look he gave him spoke volumes. Then the demon lord threw up again.

InuYasha got this funny look on his face and asked Miroku, "Did you two..." A punch to his gut from Sesshomaru stopped that question from being asked.

InuYasha walked away from the two mates and muttered, "It's going to be a very interesting six months."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

InuYasha walked back to Kaede's hut with a cat-shit eating grin on his face but said nothing more. It was a good thing too, because Sesshomaru was about ready to rip his little brother's head off.

Miroku was really worried about his mate though. The stoic full-demon lord was never ill a day in his life and now this. What worried him more was InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's interaction, and that little snide remark his best friend made as he was leaving. "Sesshomaru, what did InuYasha mean by 'it's going to be an interesting six months'?"

The demon said nothing at first, turning his back on his mate and once again heaving into the wooded area. When he was finally done, he stood straight up and walked away as if nothing had happened and ignored his mate and the question asked.

Miroku called out, "Sesshomaru, what's going on and where are you going?"

Again the demon lord kept silent and just walked away.

Miroku wasn't going to be ignored, so he followed Sesshomaru, staying out of sight and just far enough behind so as not to incite him to anger. Sesshomaru walked for about fifteen minutes into the woods until he came upon a glen with a brook. Sesshomaru strode to the water's edge, disrobed and walked into the babbling water, then submerged completely. After several seconds, he reappeared, spit out a mouthful of water and shook his head. Then, as casually as he got into the water, he got out. He picked up his clothes, walked over to a nearby boulder and sat down.

He sat for several minutes with his clothes draped on his lap and after he was able to gather his thoughts, he looked at his mate who was hiding behind some shrubbery nearby. "You are not very good at spying, you know that Miroku. It is safe to approach me now."

Miroku cautiously walked toward his mate, unsure of what was going to happen next. "Would you care to tell me what just happened?"

"I didn't think you were quite that dense."

The statement shocked Miroku. It was said so coldly and as if Miroku should have known the cause immediately. He stood there shocked by the words as much as by the tone. Then it struck him. Jaken's comment about instinct to have children; sickness at smells of food, then InuYasha's off-handed comment. Miroku's eyes grew wide. "Are you...are you.. By all that is holy, are you _**pregnant**_?" That last word rung out loudly and echoed in the glen.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and quietly admonished his mate. "Do you have to announce it to the entire world? Miroku knocked up the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru!"

Miroku fainted.

Sesshomaru got off the boulder, got a handful of water from the brook and threw it on his mate's face. It brought the one-time monk around and he sat up. Sesshomaru put his clothes back on and sat there next to Miroku. "It seems that sometime during my heat, you did indeed get me pregnant. I am not sure _how _it happened, for I have little memory of what we did during that time, but yes. I am pregnant."

Miroku was astonished. "You don't remember how? You don't remember throwing me on the bed, tearing off my clothes and insisting I take you- over and over again?"

To say Sesshomaru was shocked at the accusations of his mate is an understatement. "You say I told you to... and you...? And how long did this supposedly happen?"

"Three days. Every time I tried to leave the room, you pulled me back. You, me, we..." The words just couldn't come out right.

"I see. And Jaken, does he know?"

Miroku nodded. "He told me that during this time, the urge to have a child would be strong, but I never thought..." A hand went up to quiet him.

"Enough. We will not speak of this happening again."

Miroku broke out in laughter. "Um, tell me. How can we not speak of this again. If what InuYasha said is correct, in six month's time, everyone will know. We are going to have a baby!"

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to faint.

The pair finally made it back to the village about an hour later. Sesshomaru was no worse for the wear and Miroku looked about as cocky as he could possibly be. He went into the hut first and seeing that all his friends were there, but Rin and Kohaku weren't, he motioned for Sesshomaru to enter. Once inside, they both sat down and Miroku was the one to speak. "First, we would like to apologize for the way we left earlier this evening." All eyes went to Sesshomaru who just sat there, motionless and looking only at Miroku. "Now, we have something we need to tell everyone."

InuYasha started laughing, "Oh, this is gonna be good. Go on Miroku, tell 'em!" A rap on his head by the stoic demon lord, much like InuYasha liked to do to his little kitsune friend shut him up.

"As I was saying. When Sesshomaru left earlier, it was because he was ill, well not really sick, but.."

Sesshomaru cut him off, not liking the way Miroku was stalling. "I am pregnant."

There was dead silence from everyone except InuYasha, who started laughing again. This time, Kagome stopped him with a "Sit boy!"

The shock of the announcement wore off after a couple of minutes. Sesshomaru's look of 'If you say or do anything else little brother, it will be the death of you' kept InuYasha quiet. Sango wasn't sure what to say, but Kagome was the first to speak. "Congratulations you two. When's the happy day going to be?"

There was some relaxed discussion about the six month gestation period and that the baby would be born the first part of spring, probably around the first of May. The big question was, how to tell Rin she was going to have a brother or sister. That was answered a few minutes later when the two children came in. They could tell there was something going on and Rin picked up on her parents' tension. "Papa Miroku, what's wrong?"

Miroku sat Rin between himself and Sesshomaru. "We have some good news to tell you." That got a smile from the little dark-haired girl. "We are going to have a new baby in the family."

Rin looked around the room. She wondered if Kagome or Sango was going to be the one, but tossed those ideas out of her mind. Then she looked to Sesshomaru. She had been around him for a very long time, almost three years. She got up, threw her arms around the demon lord's neck and asked, "When are you having the baby?"

Everyone gasped and started questioning. How could she possibly know it was him? She smiled. "Papa Miroku cannot have babies, he's human, like me. So it has to be Father Sesshomaru, right? He's a demon, and demons can do lots of things humans can't." Then she looked at InuYasha and Kagome. "So, when are you having a baby Uncle 'Yasha?" That's when all mayhem broke loose in the hut. Things finally died down a while later and everyone was able to go to sleep.

The next morning, the little family of three headed back to the castle in the Western Lands. Kagome, InuYasha and the rest of the group promised to be on hand in six month's time when the baby arrived.

The castle staff was told of the pregnancy, and under threat by the Demon Lord, no one said a word about it. He didn't let anyone outside know of his "delicate" condition. As far as he was concerned, pregnancy was just a natural part of living and it wasn't something to worry about. With the exception of occasional "sickness" caused by the certain smells, Sesshomaru was fine. Once those smells were eliminated from the castle, there were no tell-tale signs that the Demon Lord was pregnant.

The next three months were pretty much business as normal in the Castle and in the Western Lands. Sesshomaru still did everything he always did, including ridding himself of anyone or anything that he deemed unfit to be in his territory. To him, little skirmishes were everyday occurrences, nothing more annoying than a mosquito bite. Of course, his mate didn't see it that way. There had been more than a few disagreements (Sesshomaru called them that, we humans call them knock down-drag out fights). Sesshomaru always won.

The castle was getting prepared for the coming of the new heir. The fourth floor of the castle reserved for the Lord of the Castle was being remodeled. There was plenty of room for an entire suite to be built for the new baby, and that is exactly what Miroku wanted. The master bedchamber also was being remodeled to make room for a cradle and new armoire to cater to the baby's belongings. After all, a newborn had to stay with the mother, I mean father, almost exclusively when first born.

Besides the castle refurbishing there were other things that they had to figure out. Never in the history of this family had a male given birth and no one knew how it worked? How did a male give birth to a demon baby, how was he nurtured; things that normally females had no problem with? Even Kaede, in all her wisdom didn't know the answers to these questions. It was something that needed answered but to get the answers meant that the world would find out that Sesshomaru was pregnant. That was something that they weren't quite ready to do yet.

At the four month point of the pregnancy, things starting changing. Sesshomaru was starting to show that he was pregnant. The little one he was carrying was getting bigger. If word got out that the Demon Lord was with child, there could be trouble in the form of rivalries revisited. If Sesshomaru was not in perfect form, he might lose battles or worse, he could lose the baby. This baby would also become the new heir to the throne of the Western Lands. Precautions would now have to be taken. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sesshomaru needed help. He sent word and InuYasha came to the castle, along with the rest of his wayward band of friends. Under normal circumstances, Sesshomaru didn't like having all of them around that much, even if they were Miroku's extended family. Still, the extra help at this time was welcome.

One bright February morning, Sesshomaru and InuYasha were out checking on reports that there were bands of renegades in the forests not far from the castle. With a fresh layer of snow on the ground, the two headed out in search of the unwelcome intruders. It wasn't hard to track them, their footprints led the InuDemons straight to them. Watching from a vantage point in the trees, Sesshomaru and InuYasha saw a dozen scrawny weasel demons scouring the woods. What they were looking for, they couldn't figure out. All the two knew was, they didn't want them in their territory, especially this close to the castle.

After about half an hour, the weasels started moving from their current location and headed toward the castle. InuYasha and Sesshomaru followed behind them, staying up in the trees, hopping from branch to branch. When the intruders were within fifty yards of clearing the woods the younger demon hopped down from the trees behind the weasels. InuYasha pulled out Tetsaiga and resting the blade on his shoulder asked."Hey! Where ya think you're going?"

The surprised weasels turned around to see one InuDemon standing there. One of them sniffed at him and spouted "Huh? Oh look, it's a half-demon. And what is it to you?"

"Well, you're on my family's land, so, I think you owe me an explanation."

The weasels just looked at each other, several of them got a evil grin and made a rush for InuYasha and he dropped Tetsaiga. The others started running toward the castle. At that time, Sesshomaru jumped down in front of the second group. "Going somewhere?"

They saw the pregnant Demon Lord and started laughing. Sesshomaru didn't take kindly to being laughed at, in fact it made him angry and in one swipe of his hand, his energy whip came out and annihilated them all. Next he somewhat casually walked toward InuYasha who was fighting off the others. He picked up one that had been thrown off by his brother and with his poisoned claw, stabbed it and it disintegrated. InuYasha was able to handle the others fairly easily with his claws. The whole skirmish lasted about four minutes. As he picked up Tetsaiga, InuYasha looked up to see Sesshomaru double over and collapse. He rushed over to find him passed out, so he picked him up and rushed him back to the castle.

Once at the castle, InuYasha took Sesshomaru to his bedchamber and laid him down. It wasn't long before the all-powerful Demon Lord was conscious again. "How did I get back here?"

InuYasha was sitting in a chair near the bed. "You don't remember? Damn, Sesshomaru. You keeled over right after we got rid of the last weasel. I carried you back."

Just then Miroku walked in the room. He was very quiet. In recent past, if Sesshomaru had a twinge after doing anything, he would have been saying "I told you so". Today, though, he was too worried about his mate and the fate of their baby. He climbed on the bed next to his mate and curled next to him, laid his head on the demon's shoulder and placed a hand on the swollen belly holding the baby. He just laid there, his breathing slow and steady. He stayed this way for a good twenty minutes. Finally, a clawed hand started gently stroking his back.

"I know, you're worried about me and our baby. You win, no more fighting."

Miroku lifted his head. "I don't win anything. Yes I am worried, and I don't want you to fight, but you have to do it because it is what you know it is time stop. The baby has to come first now."

Sesshomaru kept stroking his mate. "It is time."

InuYasha got up. "I think it's time we called in some reinforcements."

There were no arguments as the younger brother left the room. The mates just laid there holding one another.

Late in the day there was a commotion in the main hall of the castle. InuYasha was having a loud argument with Jaken. "They are definitely welcome here, I invited them. Sesshomaru and Miroku know I was calling for reinforcements. Now get out of our way!"

"Lord Sesshomaru would never allow them into our Castle. You ingrate half-breed. How dare you bring them here."

Finally, Miroku came down the stairs. "Jaken, InuYasha. Stop all the yelling. Sesshomaru is resting. What is all the yell..." And then he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the main foyer of the castle with InuYasha were four former foes, four demons that Miroku never thought he would see again. "Panther Divas?"

"Well well, Lord Miroku now is it?" Toran, the leader of the Panther Diva's spoke first. "It has been a long while since we last saw one another."

Miroku looked at his best friend who finally spoke up. "Hey Miroku. I told you I knew the perfect reinforcements. Since we are all friends now, and they weren't that far away, I asked the Panthers to help us out. After all, they owe us a favor, and this is one favor that we really need."

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. Even with a loose-fitting yukata, the baby-bump was visible. He walked down the steps, majestic as always. "Toran, you are indeed welcome."

One look at the pregnant InuDemon and the Panther knew what InuYasha told her was true. She bowed to her superior. "Lord Sesshomaru. It is an honor to serve you. You brother has explained everything. We are at your disposal for as long as you need us."

"Thank you." Then he turned and went back up the steps.

"Same old Sesshomaru, a demon of very few words." the Panther said.

InuYasha gave Jaken a sidewards glance, one of those, 'ha-ha you little twerp' looks. Then he escorted the Panther Divas to the great room of the castle. After that, a tour of the castle grounds and the Panthers were on patrol.

The rest of the pregnancy went relatively smoothly. Sesshomaru became quite complacent. staying inside doing office work or sitting in the garden. As the fifth month of his pregnancy was coming to a close, he was getting very antsy. He fidgeted with everything. Everything had to be perfect. Let me give you examples. At dinner, every plate had to be exactly two inches from the edge of the table, each utensil one inch from the plate. The glasses must be exactly two inches above the knife. There could be no red flowers in the centerpieces, no ice in his glass, no oranges in the fruit bowl. He was driving the staff crazy trying to make everything exactly the way he wanted. They couldn't wait for the baby to be born and their Lord to get back to normal.

Finally, exactly 167 days after that incident in the woods behind Kaede's hut, Sesshomaru started having severe stomach cramping. It was time for the baby to be born. The question was, how was it to be born?

TBC

Next Chapter- The conclusion


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru never complains, no matter how severe any pain is. When InuYasha severed his left arm all those years ago, he just went off by himself to heal. There was never a tear shed not a word spoken to indicate he was in any pain. But this, this thing called labor pains, he would trade getting his arm cut off several times a week and ten times on Sunday to avoid this kind of pain!

Added to the pain of contractions, was the fact that males just weren't set up to deliver babies the way females were. The midwives in the village, even though they too were InuDemons had no clue what to do. There was talk that the only way to deliver the baby was to cut open Sesshomaru and take the baby or babies out. That led to other problems, like how would he heal from such a thing? Then there was the nurturing of the child. Let's be honest, males just don't have the physical capacity to nurse babies. Wet nurses were suggested but there were none available in the vicinity at that time. There were just so many questions and no viable answers.

The Panther Divas were still there, patrolling the grounds like always. Word had somehow gotten out that the Great Lord Sesshomaru was with child. The uninvited/trespassers were escorted off the land. with little effort. It was more shocking that Panthers were patrolling with InuDemons than anything else. There were no major skirmishes, after all, who wants to get into a big cat fight? (sorry- I just had to say it)

Miroku was very worried about his mate. Sesshomaru had taken to his bed these last three days, not being able to eat or drink. He hardly slept because he was in so much pain. He worried that lack of food and water not only would hurt Sesshomaru but affect the baby. The already pale-skinned InuDemon Lord was even more pale, his magenta stripes were barely pink at this point. Even the silky silvery hair had to be tied back because it irritated the suffering demon to have it touching his body.

On the morning of the fourth day that Sesshomaru was in labor there was a commotion in the foyer of the castle. Miroku was forced to leave his mate's side to attend to the matter, leaving midwives to tend the castle's lord. As he descended the stairs, he was more than a little surprised to see the Priestess there. It was the same one that had performed their mating ceremony just a year before.

The Priestess ignored everyone around here, those making all the commotion and spoke only to Miroku. "My Lord Miroku. The time has come for the child to be born. You must take me to Lord Sesshomaru."

Miroku was stunned. First, the fact that the Priestess was here, but the fact that she knew that Sesshomaru was pregnant, much less in labor. Still, she was a Priestess and Priestesses did seem to have special abilities. They were the earthly messengers to the gods. Once the initial shock wore off that she was indeed here, Miroku bowed. "My Lady, Yes, it is time."

"Then I suggest you take me to him, unless you have a better way for the child to be born." She was so melodic in her voice, but the admonishment was there nonetheless.

Miroku stepped aside. "My apologies. Please, come with me."

The ethereal Priestess seemed to glide as she walked up the stairs, followed by Miroku. They made their way into the bedchamber where the midwives were tending Sesshomaru. She turned to Miroku. "You must wait outside. Once the child is here, I will have one of the ladies come and get you."

The way she spoke was soft and comforting, but Miroku knew that she was all business. He also knew, it was time to go. He quickly went to Sesshomaru's side, gave him a kiss. "I'll be right outside. I love you." Then he turned, bowed to the Priestess and made haste to leave the room and close the door.

Once the door was closed, Miroku just paced back and forth. He was joined by InuYasha, Kagome and Sango. Jaken tried to sneak up there to see what was going on, but InuYasha kicked him down the stairs with a "Get lost you little toad." Eventually, Rin made her way to the fourth floor too. It was a sight to see all of them pacing in a ring outside the Lord's bedchamber waiting on the arrival of the new heir.

Inside, the Priestess was getting to work. "Ladies, prepare a tub of warm water for the infant when he is born. He must be washed. Then he must be wrapped warmly in these blankets." She handed a stack of thin white blankets to the midwives. "Until I ask for you to take the child, I want you to turn around and not look at me. The gods have sent me to deliver the child into this world safely. Do not interfere with what the gods have ordained me to do. Know that no harm with come to your Lord."

The midwives looked at one another. Never had they been asked to not assist in the delivery of a child in this family. Still, a Priestess is the ultimate authority. Even Lords and Ladies obey them, so the midwives turned away.

The Priestess walked over to Sesshomaru's bedside. She brushed her finger across his sweaty brow. "You must trust me."

The Demon Lord was in great pain, but the touch from the Priestess was like a narcotic and eased pain. He opened his bleary eyes and stared into her golden orbs and saw the smile on her face. "I trust you."

"It will all be over very soon. Now close your eyes and relax." After his eyes were closed, she lifted his bedshirt to reveal his bulging stomach. The little one inside was most anxious to enter the world. She could see it kicking, trying to get out. She laid her hand over it, "Soon little one, just a few more moments." The kicking stopped.

Next she raised her hands, palms upward to the heavens. "I ask your help in delivering this child from the union of Sesshomaru and Miroku who you have previously blessed in mating. Help me bring him into this world safely and healthy." She then lowered her hands and held her palms downward over Sesshomaru stomach. There was an blinding light that came down. It seemed to split open Sesshomaru's abdomen right where the baby was. The Priestess reached down and picked out the baby. Once the baby was in her hands, the light disappeared, just as suddenly as it appeared. When it was gone, Sesshomaru's abdomen was flat, as if he had never had a baby inside him.

The Priestess turned around. "Ladies, quickly, take the child and do as I bid you." She handed the newborn to the nearest lady who, with the two other ladies bathed the little boy and then swaddled him in the white blankets she had given them.

Next she went to the same tub of water to wash her own hands. "Milady, that water is dirty." She smiled at the woman. When she put her hand in the water, it became as clear as if it had just been filled. After washing her hands, she took one of the swaddling blankets not yet used and dried her hands. She went over to Sesshomaru and covered him with a blanket. "You will need to sleep now. Your son will need you when you awaken."

The door opened, as if by some magical force, and the Priestess left. She walked down the hall toward the stairs, stopping only to speak to Miroku. "Your mate is fine, he sleeps now. The ladies are tending your son. " And she left.

Miroku stood there in silence, stunned. "Son? I have a son? I HAVE A SON!" He turned to InuYasha, grabbed him by the shoulders, "I HAVE A SON!" He was elated. He picked up Rin, "RIN, YOU HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER!"

Suddenly, one of the ladies came out in the hall. "My Lord, you might want to keep your voice down a little. Your son isn't used to loud noises just yet." She handed the swaddled boy to Miroku.

The little boy opened his eyes and Miroku almost melted. He had Sesshomaru's eyes, golden with a thin magenta line on the lid. A pale little blue crescent moon adorned his tiny forehead under a full head of dark black hair, just like Miroku had. When Miroku turned his head, he saw cute little pointed ears like Sesshomaru's. The obligatory counting of fingers and toes found all of them there, five on each hand and foot.

The proud papa was showing the newest member of the family off to the assembled group. "Rin, this is your little brother." Rin gave the infant a kiss on the forehead which garnered a gurgle, which Rin called a laugh. Next came Aunt Sango and Aunt Kagome. Lastly, InuYasha was introduced. "So, Uncle InuYasha, this is you new nephew."

InuYasha looked at the baby. "Figures he'd take after Sesshomaru. Still, he's got your hair, so that's good." InuYasha bent down close to the baby's face and gently rubbed the baby's nose. "Coochy coo." The baby wiggled his arm out of the blanket, reached up with his index finger and touched InuYasha's nose and shocked him. "Ouch!" He pulled back. "He sure is Sesshomaru's kid, he's got that electric whip!" Everyone started laughing.

Soon it was time to put the baby down and Miroku wanted to check on his mate. Everyone agreed to give the happy family some space. Rin gave her new brother another kiss on the cheek and went off to play. Miroku thanked everyone for being there and took the newborn into the bedchamber. He placed the babe in the cradle near the bed. The midwives had just finished cleaning up everything. "Ladies, I want to thank you for all your help. "

One of them, the oldest, spoke, "We figured that there would be a problem with nursing, so we have gotten bottles ready for the child. He will be fed milk that we will get for him every morning, if that is what My Lord wishes."

Miroku was grateful that the issue of feeding the newborn was taken care of. "Hai. Thank you ladies. That would be very kind of you. I am certain Lord Sesshomaru will approve." Just then the newborn started crying. "I think he might be hungry now. How long will it take to get his bottles ready?"

The ladies giggled. "We will get some now. You might also want to check to see if the little lord needs his swaddling changed." A lady picked up the infant and indeed, he was wet. She took him to the nearby table and changed the swaddling blankets. "We will tend the little one, sir. You tend Lord Sesshomaru."

Again, Miroku was glad for the extra help. He nodded and went to his mate's side. Sesshomaru was still asleep and stayed that way for a few hours. The baby was fed, changed again, and finally was asleep in his cradle. Two of the ladies had gone home and it was decided that they would take shifts caring for the newborn lord. They were overheard talking about how to convince Sesshomaru and Miroku not to keep the baby in the room at night, lest they not get any sleep. Have around the clock help meant the child could be cared for, and the parents could get their rest. Still, the child could spend the daytime hours with the parents as much as they liked. Miroku made a mental note to talk to Sesshomaru about that the next day.,

Several hours after the baby was 'born' Sesshomaru woke up. He was eager to get out of bed. Miroku thought he needed more rest. "I feel fine, why are you hovering over me. I don't need to stay in bed and rest for days." The argument went on for a couple more hours. Finally a very loud crying baby broke into the conversation. Sesshomaru froze as soon as the baby started screaming. "What was that?"

"That sir is your son. I believe he wants some attention."

It finally hit Sesshomaru that he hadn't yet seen or held his son. He got out of bed, walked over to the cradle and looked down at the source of all the noise. There lay the cutest little InuDemon baby. Two clawed hands reached into the cradle and picked up the noise-making infant. As soon as Sesshomaru held him to his chest, the crying stopped. Instinctively, Sesshomaru held his son, stroking the tiny back and head ever so gently. His voice was low as he spoke to his son. "I'm your father." The baby started cooing. Sesshomaru looked at his mate. "I think he likes me."

Miroku smiled. "Of course he likes you. He's been inside you for six months. He's been listening to everything you say and do."

Sesshomaru held his son out to take a good look at him. "So little one, what do we call you? It has to be a majestic name, you come from a long line of majestic InuDemons." Then he turned to Miroku. "Ah, but we must also think of your other father. I must think on this. The naming ceremony is in three days time, that is when I will make the announcement."

Sesshomaru stopped arguing with his beloved mate about taking more time to recover from childbirth. Of course, that didn't take too much arm twisting when the baby kept howling at the top of his lungs every time Sesshomaru put him down. Sesshomaru wasn't getting any rest. He now understood what females went through when they were left to tend their babies all the time. He had a new found respect for mothers. Still in all, Sesshomaru was having a good time being a first time father. He was glad when t he ladies "convinced" him to let the baby sleep in his own room at night. At least he let them think they "convinced" him. He was grateful for some peace and quiet at night again.

The next three days were full of joy and happiness in the castle. Even Jaken was in good spirits, especially when Sesshomaru insisted that he be allowed in to see the baby. Lords and Ladies from all over were due to come to welcome in the newest Heir to the Western Lands. Naming ceremonies were always pleasurable events in the Demon World, and Sesshomaru and Miroku wanted this one to be the best. Still to be determined was the baby's name. Sesshomaru hadn't given his mate or anyone else an inkling to what it might be.

Miroku and Sesshomaru got dressed for the ceremony. It was fitting that they would wear the same clothes they wore they day of their mating ceremony. Rin was given a new kimono for the occasion, this one was blue with a white dog (with the familial blue crescent on the forehead) embroidered on the back, it was identical to the one Miroku would be wearing. Her obi was red and yellow checkered, like the kimono that she always wore as a smaller child. The Sango and Kagome were given new kimonos as gifts from the happy family and InuYasha was requested to wear the same clothes he wore for the mating ceremony also. This time, no Tetsaiga or Tensaiga were to be worn with them. For this most auspicious occasion, a new outfit befitting the Heir-Apparent was commissioned. The baby would wear a kimono of pure white silk trimmed in gold, a white sash also trimmed in gold and tiny white hakama. On his feet were tiny white silk booties, after all it was early spring and a bit of a chill was still in the air. Rin had asked some of the ladies of the court to help her make a special blanket for her little brother and he would be wrapped in that too. It wasn't silk, but it was white and the ladies had helped her hand-embroider a black dog on the back with a blue crescent on its forehead.

Once all the guests were seated, the family headed to the family ceremonial grounds. There, as had been the day of the mating ceremony stood the Priestess. On a table in front of her sat a golden bowl and a white silk sash. Sesshomaru and Miroku walked to the front and stood before the Priestess, Sesshomaru held their son. To his left was InuYasha, to Miroku's left was Kagome. Rin, Sango, Kohaku and the rest sat behind them.

Here is the ceremony:

The Priestess speaks: "Sesshomaru, Miroku, Why do you come here today?"

In unison they say, "We come to name our son and get blessings."

"Do you bring the child's daifu and daibo?"

InuYasha and Kagome step closer. "We are."

The Priestess picks up the sash and InuYasha and Kagome put out their right hands. The Priestess loosely wraps it around their arms. "You have taken on a solemn responsibility. If anything befalls the parents of this child, it is your duty to raise him as your own. You must do the bidding of the parents and raise him as they have wished. Do you so promise to do this?"

InuYasha looks at his brother, half expecting the look of death upon him for not immediately saying yes. But there is no response from Sesshomaru. He knows this is a very sacred oath that is being taken. InuYasha looks at the Priestess and loudly proclaims, "YES!" Kagome's reply is a bit more demure with a quiet, "Yes."

The Priestess holds her hands on top and below the sashed hands. "These two have come and sworn their loyalty as godparents to this infant. We ask the gods bless them and care for them in his holy endeavor." A few seconds later, there is a glowing that surrounds the Priestess's hands and the sash disappears, and what is left are two slender gold bracelets. "These bracelets are a sign from the gods that they look with favor on you. Do no break that favor." She nods and the two step back to their original positions.

The Priestess continues and she calls Sesshomaru and Miroku to come forward: "The gods have blessed this couple with a happy union. In any happy union, it is hoped that there will be children. Sesshomaru and Miroku have been so blessed with the birth of a son. We come here today to present this son to the gods. We ask them to look with favor on this young boy. We ask for them to bless his life, that he lead it with the strength, courage and dignity that his father Sesshomaru has led in his life, and the faith and righteousness that his father Miroku has led in his life. May he know the love and compassion that his parents have. In all his endeavors, may he have wisdom, knowledge, and courage, and treat others with kindness. May he always remember that all that he is and all that he has is but for the grace and goodness from the gods. " She then takes the child from Sesshomaru and holds him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you a name for this child."

The time is finally here, Miroku has been waiting for three long, arduous days for his mate to tell him what he is naming his son. Finally, the answer is given. "Hai, I have. The child is to be called Teijimaru. Righteous One Who Circles Us." Sesshomaru looks to his mate and smiles.

"So be it. Teijimaru, I present you to the gods. May they always look upon you with favor." She holds him higher. A bright light shines down from the Heavens, almost blinding everyone, but it lasts only a few seconds. When it stops, Teijimaru is still being held, but the gold bowl beneath him has been transformed into a golden cradle. The Priestess lowers the baby into the new cradle. "And so it is. Teijimaru, the gods have shown their favor upon you. From this day forward, you and your family will live in with their grace. May you always have happiness and love in your life, and your parents have."

She gave a small smile to the happy parents. It is not often that I am able to witness the birth of a lord, his mating and the birth of his child Sesshomaru. I was here for your birth, your mating to Miroku and now the birth and naming of your child. I have come full circle, and now I will leave you. It has been a most joyous occasion indeed. It is what I like to call a fitting Conclusion.

The End


End file.
